


Intermission 6: Memzi's Day Out, Memzi's Tale #10

by VioletAuthor



Series: Memzi's Tale [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyAfter his date with Charlie, Memzi decides to have a day to himself.This is just a relaxing little bit that doesn't have much impact on the overall story. It's meant as a low point to let things settle down before getting into emotionally heavier content.
Series: Memzi's Tale [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972
Kudos: 3





	Intermission 6: Memzi's Day Out, Memzi's Tale #10

Waking up to the infernal sun's red glow and a spring in his step, he didn't even need to think about a thing getting into the shower, scrubbing himself clean. Making sure that bushy hair of his is dried off in full, he picked out his usual outfit, jeans, shirt, boots, and jacket, with something a little extra today, knee pads, clean black eye liner and a leather choker. He was certainly feeling well, getting his equipment in order and picking up his board, he burst from his room, rushing into the stair well and leaping down to the first floor, lucky him no one was there to block his way.

Stepping out of the hotel and onto the city streets... he looked around with a grin, freedom, true freedom finally, no responsibilities, no obligations or plans, just him, the streets, and his skateboard, and there were plenty of things to do. Dropping his board to the ground, he tested himself to see if he still remembered how, and took to it well, rolling down the sidewalk as fast as he could, weaving past anyone in his way, and making certain to ollie over any obstacles. He wasn't worried about pissing anyone off when he skipped his board up and grinded the rails along the way, and he certainly didn't care about passing by Katie's Studio along the way. Not a care in the world for anything but himself, the ground under his feet, and the board between the two. That is, until he realized he skipped breakfast this morning in his excitement, the fatigue set in quickly after this little realization and he was forced to sit down at an upcoming bus stop.

"Funny they actually have buses in hell... what to do now though?", he said to himself, leaning back on the bench.

He slid out his phone, and shot Charlie and Vaggie a text, telling them he went out for a walk, and for them to not worry, that he'd behave. With that loose end taken care of, he stood up, looking around, thinking about finding somewhere to get something to eat.

With a bit of paracord he'd brought with him he slung his board onto his shoulders, he had to keep his hands free after all, and walked into bar just to see if they had anything for him to munch on. A seat in a booth in this darkened place, a waitress promptly walking over, and his order was taken. He set his board down next to him and leaned back, pondering what he'd been through. A creeping dread slipped beside him at the thought of Alastor calling in those favors he owes to that menacing man. But the thought was chased away when his food arrived, and he dug in like a man possessed.

Just as he finished his meal, a grinning lizard woman sat on the other side of the booth he was in, leaning over the table when the waitress came by with the bill. He could recognize right away he was about to get roped into something, and spoke first, cutting his woman off since he assumed she was going to suggest she pay off the meal, just to have something over him.

"Well this was cheap!", He pulled out the cash for the food, plus a tip, and handed it to the waitress.

Picking up his board he bolted from the booth toward the door, leaving a disappointed demon behind. He already had enough relationships to deal with, he wasn't about to add another, even if she was a lizard like he was.

So it was that he was back on the streets again, hunger sated and a need for activity remained. He pulled the cord off his board and let it clatter to the ground, and cruised down the way, just taking in the sights. the calming rumble of the ground beneath his feet being rolled over put him in somewhat of a trance, he kept his balance while his mind just drifted off...

He could hear a voice call out to him somewhere in his mind, before the sound of a gunshot snapped him out of it, but no one was shooting. The sound had just been inside his head, an echo of memory that was trying to break free. He let it slip from his mind, stopping in front of a porn studio.

It wasn't his intention to stop there, it's just where he was, though he couldn't help but feel some kind of overwhelming presence coming from the building. He didn't stay long at all, and ran across the street to get some distance from it. Lucky him the road had been clear. Looking up at that building of lewdity, he felt like he was being watched, and unlike with Alastor, he could feel a more rotten and malevolent power encroaching from that building, something more disgusting than mere murder. That growing feeling of piercing eyes drove him away, now the relaxing act of skating became a necessity, a means of escape from this building, but his path wasn't to be straight. Ducking into alley ways to break the line of sight between himself and that building. 

It might have been his focusing on being watched. Perhaps a growing fear of open spaces even, but he felt safer in the closed off area of a back alley, and would have crawled into a box had one been available. But no, instead of searching for one he made his way walking through the side streets at a brisk pace back to the hotel, avoiding any conversation and politely turning down any shady offers he got along the way. He was glad to have had this day to himself, and the rest of it was rather uneventful, greeting Charlie and Vaggie, exchanging kind words and a hug to them, hanging for a moment with Niffty, awkwardly being silent with Alastor in the cafeteria when he served him his food, and ending the day with Angel Dust, the two of them watching a bad porno and laughing over the shitty acting and camera work.

It was a good day, not boring, but nothing really happened either.


End file.
